


Milestones

by KHB123



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dessert & Sweets, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHB123/pseuds/KHB123
Summary: Birthdays didn't really mean anything to Itachi. To him, they were just milestones. Izumi believed they were something far more. Something special. Having her there with him every year was enough.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi
Kudos: 50





	Milestones

For six years of Itachi's life, birthdays didn't really mean anything to him. To him, they were just milestones. Measuring for how long a person continued to stay alive and nothing more.

He never cared for parties, random 'Happy Birthdays' with countless big smiles from people he didn't know well, or colorful decorations most children his age would demand. He just didn't feel it, and after returning from the war, his parents had quickly learned to accept that.

His father Fugaku probably would agree with him, claiming the head of the Uchiha shouldn't worry about insignificant details such as birthdays when there were more important matters he should focus on. His mother Mikoto wouldn't, but she hardly argued with her husband in those days. She made him his favorite breakfasts and even made a special type of bento box for her son, giving him a cheerful smile and saying "Happy Birthday, Itachi!" before he would head off to train.

Nothing much after that, but he appreciated the bento box with a side of homemade cookies his mother made.

Maybe the closest he had come to acknowledging the importance of birthdays was the day his little brother had been born, which Itachi found to be an extremely important day, but never his own. In his mind, Sasuke's very first arrival, July 23rd, had been his true beginning, and he would made it his purpose to make every birthday for his baby brother a happy day whenever possible.

But June 9th had always been just a milestone for the years of his life. Nothing more.

* * *

**Age 7**

On the playground of the Academy, it was a sunny day out. Children were playing on one side of the field, while Itachi wandered off alone on the other. It was a more grassy area field with daffodils and a lone tree to lean against to eat his bento lunch in peace.

Since the beginning of the year, all the students in his class were too shy to approach him, finding him intimidating, so he didn't worry about getting disturbed. There were no older kids around to attempt in picking on him today either, which Itachi considered refreshing. After school, he hoped to find Shisui and start training with him. The Academy was just not for him.

He was just opening up his box when he heard light footsteps trod toward him. "Hi, Itachi-kun!" greeted Izumi Uchiha, hopping in front of him, making her ponytail swish. Her voice was light and musical. "Mind if I join you?"

"Hello, Izumi," greeted Itachi, watching passively as she sat down next to him, placing her own bento in her lap with a cheerful smile on her face. Itachi's emotionless facade relaxed into a gentle smile. Izumi was his first and only real friend who was the same age as him, and frankly was the only real good thing he found in this school while everything else was a waste of time.

Though he was quiet about it, Itachi genuinely enjoyed her company.

When he picked up his onigiri and was about to take a bite, he paused when Izumi held out a small package wrapped in a ribbon. Staring at her blushing face, Izumi's smile grew as she cheerily sang, "Happy Birthday, Itachi-kun!"

_Oh….that's right. It's today._ Mouth still open, Itachi glanced at the gift, then back her, then back at the gift before hesitantly accepting it. _Wait….how did she find out? I don't remember telling her the date of my birth…._

"Well, go on! Open it!" Izumi urged, shifting on her knees excitedly.

Itachi did as he was told, carefully unwrapped the ribbon before letting the tissue paper fall away. It was a vanilla cupcake topped with cream cheese icing and many colors of sugar and rainbow sprinkles in both the icing and the cake batter, sealed away in a plastic container. In the center was a small number 7 candle. Though the cupcake looked a little girly for him, it did look delicious to eat.

"What's the matter? You don't like it?" said Izumi, her smile fading into worry. Her change in attitude jerked his attention.

"No, no, I love it! It looks delicious! Really!" Itachi quickly assured her before she would get sad. "It's just….I'm surprised, that's all. How did _you_ know it was today?"

Izumi blinked in surprise. "Your birthday? Oh!" Her expression brightened proudly. "I visited Auntie Uruchi and Uncle Teyaki at the bakery and they told me. They're the the ones that helped me make the cupcake. I didn't know what you would want because you wouldn't tell me when your birthday was for some reason. Which reminds me…." Izumi frowned thoughtfully, giving Itachi a reprimanding look. "I remember asking you last time! Why didn't you tell me your birthday was coming up? I could have missed it and I would have felt really bad for not knowing!"

Itachi looked away, his face growing impassive. "I forgot all about it," he told her honestly. "It doesn't really matter to me anyway."

Izumi gasped. "Huh? What….What do you mean it doesn't matter to you?"

"What people refer to 'birthday' is just the same day as you were born and nothing more," said Itachi, monotonously. "In reality, they're just milestones for every passing year a person remains alive. So far, this is the seventh year I'm alive, which is not much. Birthdays are pointless."

"No, it's not!" protested Izumi, looking horrified. "Birthdays are supposed to be special! They're supposed to be fun and happy and you get to be another year older! If you wanted, you get to have cake, parties, and presents, and friends and family should be there for you!" Noticing Itachi's silence, Izumi quickly said, "Okay, maybe you're not the party type, but you get to do whatever you want, because it's supposed to be _your_ day! Even if you don't think that way, I think today is special for you, and nothing you say will make me think otherwise."

She was giving his a stubborn look that made her cheeks puff out. Struggling to maintain the bubbling laughter her face made him feel, Itachi shrugged and open up the cupcake container. "Would you like to share?" he offered.

Just like that, Izumi was cheered up and accepted his offer. Despite what Itachi told her about not caring whether it was his birthday or not, Izumi stuck around and made sure the two them would enjoy the rest of the day together, even after school when she was first introduced to Shisui.

Imagine her shock when she sound out this was the first time Shisui, who had known her crush longer, was learning that today was Itachi's birthday.

* * *

**Age 9**

In the early morning, Itachi was sitting alone at the far end of the pier, gazing quietly out at the glittering lake in melancholy when Izumi found him. In her arms was a white paper bag.

"I thought I would find you here," she said quietly, while looking worriedly at the tired features on his face. It seemed as though he aged a few more years since the death of Tenma and the disbanding of his team. Izumi sat down next to him, dangling her feet near his while holding the bag in her lap.

She forced a smile on her face when she tried to meet his eyes. "Happy Birthday, Itachi-kun," she said in a light tone.

When Itachi didn't say anything, Izumi opened the bag in her lap and took out a wrapped package full of dango. "I got you your favorite," she said, before adding teasingly, "If I had known before, I would have given this to you a long time ago. Won't you have one?" She held out the open display of tri-colored dumplings. "Please? It'll make you feel better."

At Izumi's pleading, Itachi slowly turned to face her, his eyes solemn. It was still clear to her that his birthday had been the last thing on his mind and he was still grieving for his friend, also suffering under the recent awakening of his Sharingan, but she was determined to make him feel better in any way that she could. She wanted to see him smile again and forget his grief for just one day.

To her relief, Itachi finally moved and selected a dango stick. He started munching on it. Izumi smiled and picked one for herself.

After a while of eating in silence, Itachi started shaking. His jaw was trembling slightly, as though he was trying to keep himself together.

Izumi was silent for a moment, before turning to her friend and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Everything is going to be okay, Itachi-kun," she whispered comfortingly, though her voice cracked a little. "It's going to be okay. I'll always be here for you, if you ever need me. Just….Just tell me what you want to do today, and I will give it to you. Anything that will make you happy."

Itachi paused, before letting out a shuddering breath as he relaxed in his friend's arms and closed his eyes.

They were quiet for a long time, before he finally said, "Thank you, Izumi." She never saw the barely contained tears shining in his half-closed eyes, hidden from sight.

He may not think much of his birthday….but having her here with him for this day was enough to cheer him up.

That, and some tasty dango.

* * *

**Age 11**

"Hey, Itachi-kun! Wait up!"

Recognizing that voice, Itachi smiled softly to himself before turning around to see Izumi running to catch up with him. There was a wrapped package in her arms. "Izumi," he greeted.

Full of stamina, Izumi caught up and tried to keep up with his stride with a bounce in her step when she looked up at him with a cheerful smile, although there was something else in her eyes that he couldn't interpret.

"Is it true?" she said. "You're getting promoted to ANBU, right?"

"I am. There's just this test I have to pass first before they accept me."

_An assassination mission._ It was actually what he had been thinking about before Izumi showed up. Itachi had been planning to meet up with Shisui and ask to for assistance on the upcoming test. Not only because it was an ANBU secret, but it felt like a shady topic that Itachi wanted to stay far away from Izumi's world. She was too happy and full of light for him to allow her getting caught up in the most disturbing parts of his life. Which was one of the main reasons why he hoped she would give up being a ninja.

"Wow, and after only five months of being chunin? That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Now her smile seemed a little forced as she cheered him on. "It sounds like you'll be the youngest ANBU ever!"

Itachi looked at her curiously. "Thank you." Was it just his imagination, or was that look in her eyes worry for him, something she was failing to hide from him? He may not be good at figuring people out, but he knew Izumi for half of his whole life, and his gut was telling him that she was afraid. Instead of calling her out on it, he remembered the other thing he wanted to tell her before and said with a smile, "I should also congratulate you, Izumi. I heard you're graduating early this year."

"Uh-huh! It turned out my test scores were the highest in the whole grade, so I'm going to become a genin sooner than I thought! I'm really excited!" said Izumi happily, unaware of the brief flash of sadness and worry that passed over Itachi's gaze, before her eyes widened in remembrance. "Oh, right, I almost forgot! Happy Birthday, Itachi-kun!" She held out the package, which turned out to be a gift.

Itachi blinked, looking a little befuddled at the change in subject. "Oh."

"…."

"…."

Izumi deadpanned. "You forgot about your birthday again, didn't you?"

Itachi accepted the gift, his cheeks looking slightly pink. "It hasn't really crossed my mind," he mumbled. From the weight and shape of the gift, he could already tell it was a hardcover book.

"Didn't Sasuke-chan at least wish you a Happy Birthday?" asked Izumi, exasperated.

"He was still sleeping when I left the house," said Itachi, scratching the back on his head nervously when Izumi glowered up at him. It was strange that she could intimidate him, even when she's a couple inches shorter than him. Even though it was likely he would be a whole foot taller than her someday, he felt that she could still affect him like this.

"Ever the early morning riser," sighed Izumi, shaking her head. "You're still the same old Itachi-kun. Anyway…." Her face brightened up. "The gift is for you. I also set up a reservation for lunch at this really cute tea shop you might like. My treat."

"That's not necessary, I should pay," Itachi tried to argue, but Izumi placed her two fingers on his lips to shush him.

"No, no, that would ruin the point," she told him, narrowing her brown eyes, though they were sparkling with humor. "It's _your_ birthday, so everything should come free for you. This will be a stress-free day, if nothing else, especially when you're planning to join ANBU soon, because I hear that's one of the toughest jobs of all."

Itachi's cheeks reddened from Izumi's fingers on his lips. "But I-"

"No 'buts!'" Izumi put her hands on her hips. "Don't argue with me on this, Itachi-kun! Just relax and let me treat you for today. I insist."

They stared each other down. In the end, when Izumi made that cute pouty face of hers, Itachi broke and sighed. "If it's what you want…."

"Alright!" Izumi beamed enthusiastically, making Itachi sweat drop. Her double personality never failed to throw him off-guard. "This is going to be fun! You won't be disappointed, I promise!"

"You could never disappoint me, Izumi," Itachi told her with a tender expression. That alone made Izumi blush shyly.

He may still see the day of his birth as just a milestone in life, therefore nothing particularly special, but it meant a lot to Izumi and she meant a lot of him. Her happiness was what made his day.

When they found a bench to sit on, Itachi unwrapped the gift to find a thick hardcover book called _1,000 Recipes for Dumplings and Other Sweets._ Izumi told him it was an older edition containing countless recipes for homemade dango that they could try out together when they had the time. The image of baking piles and piles of dango in the mansion made Itachi burst out laughing, catching Izumi and few nearby strangers passing by off guard. He was laughing near to tears, infecting Izumi with his laughter and then ended up joining him in his mirth.

When their laughter finally died down, Itachi was wiping the lingering tears in his eyes and reach over to wipe Izumi's. "Thank you, Izumi."

Underneath his touch, Izumi's face couldn't get any pinker.

As promised, Itachi liked the tea shop Izumi brought them to. Mostly because he noticed the Happy Hour menu for different types of dango next to the tea menu. Spending time with her, listening contently to her chattering, it became their favorite lunch place.

.

_*It wasn't after Izumi graduated that they went to the same tea shop together and found out Shinko worked there, which led to the argument of Itachi telling Izumi that she should give up the ninja life. Izumi became upset with him and stormed away in tears, leaving Itachi dumbfounded and Shinko giving him a whack on the head for making his 'girlfriend' cry._

_Days after that, Itachi completed his assassination mission and officially became an ANBU member.*_

* * *

**Age 13**

Izumi was panicking. She couldn't believe that she forgot it was Itachi's birthday today. She forgot to get him a gift and the day already ended! She didn't even have time to bake him a cake or dango, or _anything_.

She had been so busy on her last mission with her team that it slipped her mind. Plus, the Uchiha planning their stupid coup de'tat and dragging her along with them into that cursed shrine, her mom being just as difficult. So many things invaded her mind and weighed heavily in her heart that she….

_Okay, calm down, Izumi! Deep breaths. Itachi-kun is probably away a mission anyway, like last time. You probably won't see him for a long time anyway. You never do._

Izumi sighed, feeling miserable. Itachi probably forgot his birthday anyway. Every year, he made it very clear that he didn't care. Thinking back on it, it always seemed like she had to force him to have at least have a good time on his birthday.

Izumi groaned. "Maybe I should just go home."

After taking one step forward, she let out startled gasp to see a familiar figure walking across the road in front of her. His steps were slow and his shoulders were hunched, as if he were sleepwalking. "Itachi-kun?"

Itachi paused, not looking up. Finally, he said, "Hello, Izumi."

"Hey." Squinting in the darkness, Izumi noticed he was still in his ANBU gear. "Did you just get back from a mission?"

"….Yeah."

"I see. Same here." Judging by his slumped form, it was obvious to Izumi that whatever he was doing took an emotional toll on him. It was times like these that she desperately wished he never joined ANBU, however selfish it sounded. Not only did she not see much anymore, he seemed so far away even when he was right there with her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll survive."

"Itachi-kun…."

Itachi finally turned his head to face her, which revealing his eyes behind his bangs, which were heavier with exhaustion. Izumi walked forward, before folding her hands in front of her nervously. "Happy Birthday," she whispered. "I'm sorry that I forgot to bring you a present.

At first he said nothing, just staring at her with an empty expression. Then his lip quirked into barely a tired smile, some light returning his black eyes. "We've both been busy," he said quietly. Izumi nodded.

"Yes…."

Now that she was more or less put in his position, being busy with missions as a genin, on her way to becoming a chunin, Izumi can understand a little about why it was easy for him to forget.

Thinking about it now, Izumi wondered if he always considered her a nuisance for forcing him to acknowledge his birthday and not leaving him alone like he was always trying to do.

_Milestones._ That was how Itachi saw the next year of his life. It was such a depressing point of view on birthdays….and a human's life in particular, no matter how logical it was. _Why?_ Izumi's fists clenched. As one gets older, she can now understand that birthdays didn't seem as important like they were for young children….but even when they were little, Itachi never cared about birthdays. And that didn't seem right.

It was like something had deprived him of that enjoyment forever at a very young age. Izumi had desperately wanted him to find something happy to look forward to. Something entirely for himself. Something that wasn't related to the ninja life, because that was practically the whole purpose he made for his own existence: being a ninja.

While Izumi wanted to be a great ninja, Itachi was completely dedicated. So much that he didn't see people. Didn't see _her,_ and the love she had for him.

But she would keep trying. Over time, she at least hoped he would realize some joy of people acknowledging him on his birthday and how important it was. To make him see that becoming a year older was more than just a mere milestone.

For example, today Itachi was officially a teenager. Thirteen was an important age, the beginning of young adulthood.

"But that's alright. We can celebrate another day, I promise," said Izumi, swallowing hard as she tried to act positive. "And then I'll find you a present, and we can….we can…." Itachi was shaking his head in denial, before taking her arms, causing Izumi's eyes to widen as he slowly pulled her into a gentle embrace. "Itachi….what….?" she breathed.

Enveloped in his warmth, smelling of the night wind, the leaves of the forest trees, and the metallic essence of the earth and fire, Izumi was wondering if she was drifting into a dream. To be so near the guy she loved, his nose and lips pressing against the top of her head, inhaling and exhaling softly as he breathed into her wind-swept lavender scent, one arms wrapping securely around her torso while the other slid upward for his fingers to bury into her long chestnut tresses….it felt as though her flesh and bones had melted within his heat and molding perfectly with his body. Her mind had become soft like goo, overwhelmed with the heavenly pleasure of his scent and touch, rousing from the pit of her stomach to the thumping of her heart.

Her arms instinctively wrapped around his torso and held on just as tightly. She could feel his heart pulsing against her ear, pounding with quickening rhythm. She was in complete bliss. _Itachi-kun._

Neither one knew how long the other stayed like that, nor did they know whether they could possibly be seen like lovers in the night, but neither did they care.

"Why are you so good to me?" whispered Itachi. "Why do you persist that I celebrate a day that holds little importance to me?"

Izumi sighed. It had been a question she had asked herself earlier, but had remained unspoken until now. She pulled back to meet Itachi's eyes, in which she could see the confusion, helplessness, and intrigue swimming in their depths. "Because they _are_ important," Izumi said gently. She reached up to cup his face. "They are not just milestones, they're new beginnings. Personal holidays, to celebrate the first day of your entire life. The first day when you can breathe your first air, to feel a mother and father's love up close, and the first day you're welcomed to the rest of the entire world as a living, growing person with a name and a future."

Izumi smiled, tears glistening in her eyes as she added, "This day is important because it's the day Itachi Uchiha was born. Someone whom I hold very dearly to my heart. And that is something I think is worth celebrating for, even if I have nothing else to offer for it."

Lost for words, Itachi stared down at her in wonder. He lifted his hands to cup her face, bathed in moonlight, feeling the warmth of her cheeks and tenderness of her smiling lips beneath his thumbs, so soft and silky beneath his touch. Drawn to those lips, his mind began to wonder if they tasted just sweet, arousing a roaring fire within his chest that had been a mere spark over the years. Her dark eyes sparkling in the darkness, shining brighter than any star in the sky.

_Izumi Uchiha._

He had realized he had been leaning in under their forehead touched and their noses bumped, her warm breath mingling with his in wispy puffs.

_Is this the same girl, the same Izumi, I grew up with? This angel in the moonlight…._

Drawn to her scent, he tilted his head so that their lips touched. Tasting her wet, silky sweetness like sugar and honey, Itachi deepened the kiss for more. Her cheeks blazing, Izumi by instinct and desire moved her lips and tongue with his own, a small noise escaping her as she let him pull her closer to his chest. By instinct, Itachi's hand entangled in her long hair moved further upward to hold the back of her head, tilting her head upward while he tilted his downward to meet her level. Her arms moved to wrap around his neck while arching her jaw and her heels elevated so that she could continue his kiss.

Lips lingered chastely, then deepened again. Tongues explored, awkward at first….then fluently, familiarly….Time seemed extend when lost in the heat of passion until their kiss slowed and finally had them part, gasping softly for air. Dizzy-minded, Izumi gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaning her forehead n the same spot, where an equally dazed Itachi pressed his lips lovingly while cupping her face in his hand, his thumb swerving delicately over her beauty mark. Izumi closed her eyes to savor his show of affection, half-hoping that she wouldn't pass out in his arms from the amount of shock and happiness consuming her being. She could already feel her body swaying, only supported by Itachi's strong arms, easily holding her up as though she weighed 90 pounds lighter.

That kiss….

Her first kiss….

His first kiss….

_Their_ first kiss was….

_Amazing. She_ was after such a stressful day on his mission, Itachi never thought he would feel so high in the heavens, so intoxicated. It was obvious Izumi felt the same, since he mostly had to keep her from crumbling to the ground in her drunken state. A small, silly smile had appeared on his face, before his mind slowly reconnected and processed what had just happened.

He kissed Izumi. He could barely believe he did that. _Why_ did he do that? When he had been looking at her, she had just looked….so beautiful in that moment, and then it was like something deep within him had awakened and reacted on a deep desire Itachi hadn't known he had until now.

But then she kissed him back. And gods, she tasted wonderful. Better than dango. It was pleasantly surprising.

"Izumi?" he murmured in her ear, her name forming beautifully from his lips like it was a prayer.

"Hm?" she hummed drowsily, a silly smile still lingering on her flushed face.

"Thank you." He kissed her cheek, where her beauty mark was, holding her close to him. "Thank you," he repeated.

Her smile becoming more loving, Izumi closed her eyes, burying her face into his neck as she held onto him, inhaling his intoxicatingly earthy scent.

"Happy Birthday, Itachi-kun," she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Itachi!:) Until next year!
> 
> Reviews are welcome:) Thank you all so much for your patience and support!


End file.
